


i feel like no one can feel

by thegrayness



Series: Snacks and Aftercare, The Miniseries [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Aftercare, Cheese, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Snacks & Snack Food, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: David edges Patrick and then there is aftercare and snacks, as is customary.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Snacks and Aftercare, The Miniseries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534727
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125





	i feel like no one can feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missgeevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgeevious/gifts).

> Prompt from missgeevious: I'd like to request an entire miniseries that is just snacks and aftercare.
> 
> I'm weak, y'all.
> 
> Title: Ain't Nobody by Chaka Kahn.
> 
> Part 3 of 4.
> 
> Erm. This one got way way way away from me. It’s really more porn than the snacks + aftercare, despite that being the point of the series, sorry, gee. The next one will be back on track.

They were in bed and Patrick was five seconds away from coming if David would just keep stroking him just right, like he always did; Patrick was definitely going to come—

“No!” He sobbed as David pulled his hand back. He’d been on the edge for hours, days probably, and Patrick didn’t think he’d be able to hold on any longer.

David smoothed his hands sling Patrick’s thighs, leaving lube trails on his skin. “I know, baby, but you’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you, Patrick,” David said after Patrick let out another sob and tugged at the ropes around his wrists. “Just one more time, okay? Hold on for me one more time and then I’ll let you come, okay? You can do that for me, can’t you?”

Patrick whined again and David got his hand around his leaking cock, slick with too much lube, and started stroking. Slowly at first, and then quicker, and then he took his hand away completely and Patrick fucked his hips into the air and let out another sob. “Almost there, baby,” David soothed, petting at Patricks thigh again. He put his palm over the head of Patrick’s dick, rubbing the head and it was way too much and Patrick pressed his ass into the bed to get away from David’s wicked hands. He squirmed, but David got on top of him, straddled his legs to hold him down, and then started stroking him in earnest again.

“David,” he choked out. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come.”

David just hummed and gave him a smirk—oh no. “Okay, baby, I know,” he said, stroking him faster. Patrick sighed and laughed and sobbed because he was going to come, David was going to make him come. “Patrick, I promise this is the last time, okay?” Patrick blinked his eyes open—it was hard to concentrate because David was about to make him come.

“What?” 

David smiled at him and pulled his hand away quickly, knocking the air out of Patrick’s lungs, and then David was off the bed, standing and assessing. David was fully clothed and Patrick was sweaty and crying and he was sure he was red all the way down his chest. He thrust his hips up again, trying in vain to get something, anything on his dick. He was leaking copiously, precome dribbling down his shaft as his dick twitched with every breath. “David, please,” he begged.

David made an exaggerated pouty face at him. “Aw, baby. I’ll make you come soon.” He leaned over the bed on his hands, his mouth so close to Patrick’s cock. He pressed a messy kiss to the tip of him and then he was off again, walking over to the kitchen. 

“No, don’t—“

“Oh, I won’t leave you, baby. You know I’d never do that. Just gathering supplies for later. Wouldn’t want to leave you there after I make you come so hard you forget your own name.” David was using his sweet voice again, and it made Patrick shiver against the sheets. He tugged fruitlessly at his restraints, just to feel the pull against his skin, and whined some more.

“I—“ he didn’t know what else to say, how else to beg, what to do to get David’s hands all over him again. He’d been waiting for ages, watching David saunter around the apartment, gathering water and crackers and fruit and cheese, watching him basically prepare for a whole entire dinner party while Patrick laid on the bed, hard and dripping and desperate. 

“Almost ready, baby,” David said when he came over to put stuff on the nightstand. He skimmed his fingers along Patrick’s forearm and the inside of his bicep. “You are being so good, I’m so proud of you.” 

Patrick wanted to glare at David for making him wait for 75 hours but all he could do was stare up at him adoringly, face wet and hot, and smile under the praise. “I want to come,” he said quietly. 

“One minute,” David said, stroking Patrick’s hair. He skated a hand down to pull at one of Patrick’s nipples, making him gasp and jerk his hips. He took a deep breath and nodded, even though he was so hard—the moment David touched him he was going to come. 

Patrick squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on his breathing, tried to focus on anything but the fact that David was one minute away from making him come. He tried counting but then he couldn't remember what came after 11, and before he could figure it out, David was back on the bed with him, straddling his legs and slipping a slick hand around his cock. “You ready?” Patrick nodded enthusiastically. 

“Please,” he begged.

David smiled and rubbed a fingertip against his slit, playing with the wetness there. “Okay,” he said, and tightened his grip as he started jerking Patrick’s cock, slow and smooth and perfect and Patrick was gonna come in five seconds. He pulled on the ropes again—he wanted to touch David, wanted to pull him close and kiss him and fuck up into him more than anything in the entire world. Patrick closed his eyes again.

“Eyes open,” David said, and Patrick obeyed, staring up at him. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and David reached over to tug it free. He kept stroking Patrick, giving Patrick everything he needed, and he took his free hand and brushed a few sweaty curls out of his face. “Patrick,” he said, holding Patrick gaze. “I want you to come right now.”

All of the air rushed out of Patrick lungs and he jerked his hips up so hard he almost threw David off of him as his orgasm burned through him and he came in David’s hand, shooting ropes of come up his own chest and over David’s knuckles. David gentled his hand, stroked him through it, and Patrick moaned loudly because he was still coming and David was still touching him and—

“Oh my god,” he slurred and then gasped when David rubbed at the head of his cock. “Oh, fuck—fuck, David, I can’t—“ he couldn’t catch his breath it was way too much and it felt way too good and David didn’t stop until Patrick was simply groaning wordlessly through clenched teeth. 

He moaned again when David finally let go, in relief and disappointment, and let his eyes flutter closed as David released his arms and Patrick let them fall to the bed. 

*

Patrick came to as he felt a cool cloth wiping gently at his cheeks. He groaned quietly—his shoulders and hips and things in between were deliciously sore, and he smiled when he felt a kiss to his forehead. He wasn’t ready to open his eyes, so he kept them closed as David got a pair of shorts around his ankles and maneuvered Patrick’s body until they were up around his hips. David must have cleaned him up while he was out. He sighed happily, wiggling his fingers a little to stimulate them post-bondage. 

David kissed gently over Patrick’s cock through his shorts, only a hint of a touch, and then kissed his way lightly up his torso and his chest, kissing over a nipple before landing squarely on Patrick’s mouth. Patrick made a quiet noise of approval and dragged his right hand off the bed to wrap loosely around the back of David’s neck. 

Patrick finally opened his eyes when David pulled away. “Hi,” he croaked out, brushing back David’s hair that had flopped onto his forehead while he rocked Patrick’s entire world right off its axis. David smiled and kissed him again.

“Hi, baby.” David reached over to grab a glass half-filled with water, straw sticking above the rim. David angled the straw towards Patrick’s lips until he took it, and then cradled the back of his head while he took several long sips. 

“Thank you,” Patrick whispered. David kissed him again, soft and quick, and set the glass back on the table. He procured a bottle of lotion from somewhere and knelt next to Patrick, lifting his arm and gently rubbing the cool cream into his wrists to soothe the angry red marks on his skin. Patrick sighed again, watching David work carefully and methodically through their post-tie-Patrick-up routine. David rubbed lotion all the way up to his shoulder, and then carefully made his way to the other side of the bed to repeat the same thing on Patrick’s right arm. 

“Hungry?” David asked as he pulled the blankets over Patrick’s lower half. Patrick nodded and gingerly pushed himself into a sitting position. “Want a shirt?” Patrick nodded again. 

“I got it,” Patrick said quietly, accepting the proffered t-shirt and fumbling it over his head. David climbed into bed next to him, mirroring his position, and pulled over the tray of snacks from the nightstand and settling them in Patrick’s lap. The spread of cheese was reminiscent of some sample stock they’d just received from a new vendor. Patrick glanced at David, and then back to the cheese. 

David groaned. “Okay I reallocated a few small wedges of Tim’s sample. You’d think with the whole blackout orgasm thing you’d be willing to overlook some things. I was trying to be nice.” Patrick made himself a nice goat cheese and focaccia crisp sandwich. 

“By stealing from our store?” He took a bite. 

“By reallocating,” David hissed, snatching a Ritz off the plate and biting it angrily. Patrick grinned at him and offered him the second half of his snack. David scowled but leaned over to accept the bite from Patrick’s fingers. “I’m supposed to be feeding you,” he said between crunches. 

Patrick kissed his cheek. “We feed each other.” David bit his lip and looked away, shoving the other half of his cracker into his mouth. Patrick made another sandwich, sampling some varieties they’ve never sold before—and took a bite, mmming at the burst of flavor. He held the other half out to David again. 

“I love you,” David said fervently and let Patrick feed him the next bite. He watched Patrick as he chewed, and Patrick felt his cheeks flush, suddenly embarrassed to be getting so much enjoyment out of providing David with food. He popped a grape in his mouth and chewed slowly before swallowing and responding. 

“Love you back.”

They finished most of the plate, cheese and crackers, fig jam and grapes, two squares of dark chocolate for dessert. They fed each other and then themselves, and traded kisses between bites and courses. By the time David stood to bring the tray back to the kitchen, Patrick was half asleep. David made him drink more water and then sweetly tucked him into their bed. 

He sleepily watched David move around the kitchen, their kitchen, trying to keep his eyes open. He didn’t want to miss a minute, didn’t want to miss David climbing back into bed and spooning up behind him. 

Patrick was jostled awake when David slid into bed and scooped him up, when he left apology kisses on the nape of his neck and across the curve of his shoulders. Patrick smiled into the darkness of their apartment and snuggled back into David. “Thank you,” David whispered when Patrick was nearly asleep. He didn’t have the energy to wake up and tell David he didn’t deserve the thanks, after everything David has given him. He fell asleep thinking about how he’d show David his own gratitude in the morning. 


End file.
